Carbone 14
by marianclea
Summary: Ce drabble prend place dans le quotidien de John et Sherlock où John essaie de mener ses propres activités aux côtés de son estimé colocataire.


**CARBONE 14**

 **Bonsoir à tou(te)s !  
**

 **Ecrire dans ce fandom est une première. J'espère que ce drabble sera à la hauteur de ce qui s'y lit.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du « Writing prompt challenge 2016 entre amis ».  
**

* * *

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé** :

 **Fandom** : Sherlock

 **Prompt** : Vos personnages ont une discussion scientifique pendant qu'ils font tout autre chose.

 **Phrase d'intro** : "S'ils se débrouillaient bien, cela prendrait environ six minutes."

 **Dialogues** : "Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ?" et "Ça ne fait pas si mal. Ne t'inquiète pas."

 **Nombre de mots maximum** : 1000 mots

* * *

Un grand merci à Maly pour ses prompts et son soutien dans la rédaction de ces drabbles.

* * *

« S'ils se débrouillaient bien, cela prendrait environ six minutes » énonça Sherlock à l'attention de John.

Assis dans son fauteuil de bureau, ce dernier décocha un regard noir en direction de la cuisine. Lieu où siégeaient présentement Sherlock et leur invité du jour, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. A savoir, un crâne bien abîmé et plusieurs os fracturés.

Comment avait-il fait pour les sortir de la morgue ? Il préférait ne pas y penser, même si le nom de Molly s'inscrivait en filigrane dans son esprit. Molly, amoureuse transie de Sherlock et qui ne lui refusait jamais rien. Il n'osait imaginer la fureur de Lestrade si jamais il apprenait que le détective avait encore fait des siennes et souillé les preuves. Comme si son colocataire à l'esprit affûté n'était pas la méticulosité incarnée.

\- Sherlock, tu ne pouvais pas faire ça au labo ? lança-t-il doctement. Je suis certain que Molly t'aurait volontiers prêté son matériel. Et puis quel besoin as-tu de systématiquement rapporter tes expériences à notre appartement ?

\- On n'est jamais tranquille là-bas, John. Toujours des idiots pour t'enliser, répondit, imperturbable, le détective, tout en mélangeant divers ingrédients dans des éprouvettes. Ici, j'ai tout l'espace qu'il me faut pour…

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase qu'une épaisse fumée malodorante s'éleva dans les airs avant qu'un petit boum ne suive.

Plus d'éprouvette. Plus de produit. Juste un Sherlock aux cheveux ébouriffés et le visage barbouillé de suie.

\- Tout va bien, John, lança le détective sans prêter plus attention à son allure. J'ai dû rater un dosage. Ou alors c'est le composant chimique du…

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour.

Sherlock et son génie. Brillant. Indomptable. Mais qui avait forcément besoin d'un public. Et en l'occurrence, le public, aujourd'hui, c'était lui…

Soupirant fortement, signe de son irritation intérieure, - il n'arriverait jamais à terminer d'écrire ce foutu blog, il enregistra par précaution ce qu'il avait d'ores et déjà rédigé et éteignit son pc. De toute manière, tant que Sherlock n'aurait pas résolu le mystère des ossements, il serait invivable. Alors autant lui prêter main forte et peut-être qu'après, si la chance lui souriait, - quoique parfois il se demandait si c'était une chance, il reprendrait sa tâche.

Résigné et malgré tout curieux, il le rejoignit d'un pas souple et se posta face à la table de la cuisine où gisait les objets du délit. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa qu'une chose clochait dans le profil du détective.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? demanda-t-il, redoutant déjà la réponse.

\- Ça ne fait pas si mal. Ne t'inquiète pas. Juste quelques démangeaisons…

\- Sherlock, il y avait quoi exactement dans ce mélange ? s'inquiéta John tout en réfléchissant à ce dont il aurait besoin pour le soigner. Parce que vu l'état de la cuisine, Mme Hudson va nous faire une syncope dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, je ne préfère pas y songer.

\- Laisse Mme Hudson où elle est et viens plutôt me donner un coup de main. Je n'arrive pas à…

\- Non. Tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu m'expliques, s'énerva John. Je ne suis pas ton cerveau, ni ton palais mental. Je suis ton colocataire, ton ami. Et présentement, ton médecin.

Sherlock le fixa quelques secondes dévoilant des stries rosées avant de finalement hausser les épaules et de se rapprocher de John, délaissant son activité.

Avec précaution et diligence, celui-ci examina le visage de son meilleur ami. Mine de rien, ce crétin avait réussi à se blesser. Certes, il ne s'agissait que de simples microcoupures mais au vu du mélange hasardeux, il lui fallait des précisions pour agir au plus vite et éviter des effets secondaires indésirables.

\- Je t'écoute. Y avait quoi dans cette éprouvette ?

\- Sulfure de fer, une goutte d'acide nitrique, solution de…

\- Et pour faire quoi ? Exploser tout l'immeuble ?

\- Je cherchais une autre méthode pour dater les os avec le carbone 14.

\- Une autre forme de datation au carbone 14 ? Dans notre cuisine ? Tu te fous de moi ? hurla-t-il.

\- John.

Non. Non, il ne se foutait pas de lui. Il était même diablement sérieux avec son regard de sociopathe. Parfois, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait été dans un laboratoire de pointe mais non, il avait fallu qu'il teste ses connaissances. A l'ancienne. Pour un résultat pitoyable.

Certains jours, il haïssait comme il admirait cet homme qu'était son meilleur ami.

Réprimant son envie de lui coller une baffe pour ces bêtises dignes d'un enfant de huit ans, il le soigna promptement et le laissa retourner à ses ossements.

Les compresses jetées à la poubelle, il se rassit à son bureau et ouvrit son pc. Il eut à peine le temps de saisir le mot de passe que le téléphone portable de Holmes vibra sur la table basse du salon. Aussi rapide qu'efficace, ce dernier se rua sur le précieux sésame. Pendant quelques minutes, seul le silence régna et soudain, il la vit. Cette expression désormais familière sur les traits de Sherlock lorsqu'une émotion l'animait, aiguisant son esprit : la joie pure.

Dans la foulée, son ami raccrocha et se précipita vers le porte-manteau, attrapant au vol son long manteau et sa casquette.

\- On a une enquête ! hurla Sherlock tout en dévalant les escaliers. John ! John, tu viens ?

Le susnommé jeta un dernier regard à son ordinateur qui n'attendait que son bon vouloir. Décidément, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il terminerait cette fichue histoire.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir été au bout de votre lecture.**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire**

 **Marianclea**


End file.
